kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga Kagami/Image Gallery
Taiga Kagami.png|Taiga Kagami Kagami.jpg|Kagami in color Kagami.png|Kagami during the Winter Cup Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Kagami meets Himuro.png|Kagami meets Himuro Kagami wins against Himuro.png|Kagami's first win against Himuro Himuro punches Kagami.png|Kagami is punched by Himuro Kuroko and Kagami brief meeting.png|Kuroko and Kagami's brief meeting Kagami scan.png|Riko uses her Scan on Kagami's body Maji Burger.png|Kagami at Maji Burger Kagami confronts Kuroko.png|Kagami confronts Kuroko Kagami vs Kuroko.png|Kuroko and Kagami's one-on-one Seirin freshmen vs senpai's.png|Seirin freshmen vs second-years Kagami triple-teamed.png|Kagami is triple-teamed Kagami finishes the game against the second years.png|Kagami finished the match Kuroko's promise.png|Kuroko's promise is made to Kagami Kagami cut.png|Kagami's cut Kise copies Kagami.png|Kise copies Kagami Kise with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kagami and Kuroko with Kise Kise is passed.png|Kise is passed by Kuroko and Kagami Kagami dunks against Kise practice match.png|Kagami makes the final dunk, Seirin winning the practice match Kagami shows up.png|Kagami shows up Basketball.png|Kagami, Kuroko and Kise defeat some local street kids Kagami wakes up.png|Kagami wakes up from his dream, holding his teacher's head Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Papa Mbaye Siki's block and shot.png|Kagami is unable to block Papa Mbaye Siki Kagami pressure defense.png|Kagami pressures Papa Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Papa Kuroko Kagami Combination.png|Kagami in an alley-oop from Kuroko Kagami blocks Dad.png|Kagami finally blocks Dad Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High.png|Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High Seirin High vs Kinga High.png|Seirin High vs Kinga High Kuroko and Kagami fights with meijo again.png|Kagami meets the guys at the street again Hakuryō.png|Kagami tips the ball in Seirin High vs Hakuryō High.png|Seirin High vs Hakuryō High Seirin High vs Seiho High.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Tsugawa's defense.png|Kagami is overwhelmed by Tsugawa's defense Kagami passes Tsugawa.png|Kagami drives past Tsugawa Kuroko and Kagami cooperation.png|Kuroko and Kagami's cooperation play Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins against Seihō Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Midorima's half court shot.png|Midorima scores a half-court shot Self alley-oop.png|Kagami's self-alley-oop Seirin High vs Too High.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy Aomine streetball.png|Kagami is shocked at Aomine's streetball play Aomine formless shot 1.png|Kagami is unable to block Aomine's formless shot Seirin's loss against Touou.png|Seirin loses against Tōō Academy Kagami vs Kiyoshi.png|Kagami vs Kiyoshi Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami fistbump Kagami's reaction to dogs.png|Kagami's fear of dogs Kuroko teases Kagami.png|Kuroko chases Kagami with #2 Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png|#2 startles Kagami Tetsuya 2 and Kagami (kawaiiii).png|Kagami and #2 reconcile Kagami and Himuro at the tournament.png|Kagami and Himuro reunite at the tournament Himuro shooting form.png|Kagami faces Himuro's shot Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Seirin High when entering the Winter Cup Seirin's regulars.png|Seirin's starting 5 Seirin High vs Josei High.png|Seirin High vs Josei High Sakuma and Tsubuku guard Kagami.png|Kagami is double-teamed Kagami hits his head against the rim.png|Kagami's head is above- AGAINST the rim Kagami faces Narumi.png|Kagami vs Narumi Lane up.png|Kagami's incredible lane up Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC Kagami blocks Midorima.png|Kagami blocks Midorima's first shot Midorima fakes and drives.png|Kagami is tricked by Midorima's fakes Kagami's dunk vs Shutoku WC.png|Kagami dunks over Shūtoku's blockers Kagami and Midorima last showdown.png|Kagami and Midorima have a final showdown Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Furious Kuroko.png|Kagami sees how furious Kuroko has gotten Seirin goes to the Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to the Winter Cup! Kagami goes back to America.png|Kagami leaves for L.A. Akashi attacks Kagami.png|Kagami is attacked by Akashi Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy in the Winter Cup Kagami and Aomine.png|Kagami and Aomine before the match Seirin's first point vs Too.png|Kagami finishes the alley-oop Kagami vs Aomine 1.png|Kagami vs Aomine Kagami vs Aomine … kinda.png|Kagami and Aomine in a tactical battle Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|Kagami acts his role in Kuroko's Vanishing Drive Kagami blocks Aomine.png|Kagami blocks Aomine Aomine formless shot 3.png|Kagami faces Aomine's formless shot Kagami blocks Aomine's formless shot.png|And manages to block it Kagami formless shot.png|Kagami's formless shot at the end of the first half Kuroko and Kagami talk @ WC.png|Kagami and Kuroko talk during half-time Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Kagami, Kuroko and Kiyoshi triple-team Aomine Kagami zone.png|Kagami enters the Zone Kagami vs Aomine.png|Kagami and Aomine battle in the Zone Kuroko sends his final pass.png|Kagami sees Kuroko's final pass incoming Kagami kissed by Alex.png|Kagami kissed by Alexandra Alexandra is naked.png|Kagami is startled when seeing Alexandra Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's open shot Kagami vs Okamura.jpg|Kagami marks Okamura Himuro_ruthless_to_Kagami.png|Himuro is ruthless towards Kagami Murasakibara brings the goal down.png|Kagami sees Murasakibara break the goal S.A.M. Defense.png|Kagami in Seirin's S.A.M. Defense Kuroko and Kagami team play.png|Kuroko Kagami alley-oop Kagami dunks over Murasakibara.png|Kagami dunks over Murasakibara Kagami_feints.png|Kagami overwhelms Himuro Yosen_teamplay.png|Kagami sees Yosen's teamplay MJ.jpg|Meteor Jam Kagami meets Hayama.png|Kagami encounters Hayama Kagami and Aomine shoes.png|Kagami greeted by Aomine Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Akashi and Kuroko meet Akashi Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Kagami sees Midorima and Takao's mutual skill Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High in the Winter Cup Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō in color Kise's Thor's Hammer.png|Kagami is overwhelmed by Kise's Thor's Hammer -AS-IMS-Kuroko no Basket 185 10-11.png|Kagami falls facing Kise's ankle breaker Kagami double-teamed.png|Kagami double-teamed Rookies high5.png|Kagami high fives Furihata Kagami - Kise showdown.png|Kagami and Kise Kagami vs Kise WC.png|Kagami breaks through Kiyoshi and Hyuga being tsundere.png|Kagami is worried about Kiyoshi and Hyūga Kagami breaks through double-team.png|Kagami forces his way through Shinya and Hayakawa Emperor Eye + Aomine's drive.png|Kagami falls again Kuroko saves the ball.png|Kuroko saves Kagami's lost ball Run and gun.png|Seirin's Run & Gun Speed Basketball Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Kuroko's strategy fails as Kagami watches Kise's Cyclone Pass Kise Phantom Shot.png|Kagami vs Kise's Phantom Shot Kagami vs Kise.png|Kagami goes up against Kise Kise vs Kagami one last time.png|Kise catches up to Kagami's run Kuroko buzzer beater.png|Kuroko scores on a buzzer beater Midorima and Kagami WC.png|Kagami runs into Midorima Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Himuro and Kagami reconcile.png|Taiga and Himuro reconcile Seirin team.png|Kagami with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin during warm-up.png|Seirin ready to fight Rakuzan Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off of the finals match Kagami's Meteor Jam on Akashi.png|Kagami dunks on Akashi with Meteor Jam Kagami's Zone vs Rakuzan.png|Kagami activates the Zone for the third time Meteor Jam.png|Kagami uses Meteor Jam to score Akashi decides to face Kagami.png|Akashi decides to face Kagami Akashi vs Kagami.png|Kagami vs Akashi Akashi uses Emperor eye on Kagami.png|Akashi uses Emperor Eye on Kagami Kagami_passes_Akashi.png|Kagami passes Akashi Akashi ankle breaks Kagami.png|Ankle break on Kagami Hayama marks Kagami.png|Hayama marks Kagami Hayama passes Kagami.png|Hayama passes Kagami Kagami stops Akashi.png|Kagami blocks Akashi Hayama tries to pass Kagami.png|Hayama tries to pass Kagami Emperor Eye on Kagami again.png|Akashi crushes Seirin's last hope Kuroko counts on Kagami.png|Kuroko trusts Kagami Kuroko's determination.png|Kuroko's determination to win Kuroko and Kagami's resolve to win.png|Kuroko and Kagami's resolve to win Kagami back in Zone.png|Kagami enters the Zone again to face Akashi Kagami's distance.png|Kagami's distance when marking Akashi Wild Kagami.png|Kagami's "wildness" with the Zone Light and Shadow.png|Light and shadow Akashi ball disappears.png|Akashi's pass disappears Kagami stops Hayama.png|Kagami stops Hayama Kagami dunks again.png|Kagami dunks Akashi faces kagami.png|Akashi faces Kagami Kagami gets the ball in.png|Kagami saves the ball and dunks Teams return.png|Both teams return to the court Kagami's defence.png|Kagami pressures Akashi Akashi overwhelms Seirin.png|Akashi overwhelms Seirin Kagami ready to face Akashi again.png|Kagami is ready to face Akashi again Akashi steals the ball from Kagami.png|The ball goes out of bounds Kuroko and Kagami team up.png|Kuroko and Kagami team up to go against Akashi Kuroko blocks Akashi.png|Kuroko predicts Kagami's movement to block Akashi Kuroko uses his EE again.png|Kuroko uses his Quasi-Emperor Eye Kagami dunks on Akashi.png|Kagami dunks on Akashi Akashi's pass intercepted by Kagami.png|Kagami intercepts Akashi's pass to Nebuya Kuroko and Kagami combo.png|Kuroko passes to Kagami... Seirin caught up.png|... who dunks Kagami faces the other Akashi.png|Kagami faces the other Akashi Akashi succesfully passes.png|Akashi successfully evades both Kuroko and Kagami Hayama level 5 dribble.png|Hayama uses his Lightning Dribble level 5 against Kagami Kagami runs out of the Zone.png|Kagami runs out of the Zone Zone 2nd Door Opened.png|Kuroko revealed as the person standing in front of Zone's second gate as it opens to Kagami Direct Zone Drive.png|Direct Zone Drive Coordination play with Kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi coordinates his plays with Kagami Akashi shoots.png|Akashi shoots Kagami double teamed against Rakuzan.png|Kagami is double-teamed Kuroko Kagami alley-oop.png|Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop Kagami's final dunk.png|Kagami's final dunk Buzzer beater rings.png|The Winter Cup finals match ends Seirin win the WC.png|Seirin announced as winners of the Winter Cup Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 cover Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 31.png|Chapter 31 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 75.png|Chapter 75 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 151.png|Chapter 151 cover Chapter 163 cover.png|Chapter 163 color page Chapter 186 color.png|Chapter 186 color page Chapter 189.png|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 192.png|Chapter 192 cover Chapter 228.png|Chapter 228 cover Chapter 235 color page.png|Chapter 235 colour page Chapter 242 cover.png|Chapter 242 colour page Chapter 258.png|Chapter 258 cover Chapter 265 color.png|Chapter 265 colour page Chapter 270 color.png|Chapter 270 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 275 color.png|Chapter 275 colour page Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Volume 5.png|Volume 5 cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 cover Volume 9.png|Volume 9 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 16.png|Volume 16 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Kagami v17 CD.png|Volume 17 cover (CD edition) Volume 21.png|Volume 21 cover Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD version) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Volume 28.png|Volume 28 cover Jump cover early chapters.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ Cover 43.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 226.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 231.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 242.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 254.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 274.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Chapter 0.png|Kagami's early concept Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships T's Kitchen.png|Kagami in the Kuroko no Basuke Extras Taiga Kagami anime.png|Taiga Kagami Kagami mugshot.png|Mugshot Young Kagami.png|Kagami as a child in America Kagami meets Himuro anime.png|Kagami meet Himuro Himuro teaches Kagami.png|Himuro taught Kagami Alex's cameo.png|Himuro and Kagami trained by Alex Kagami and Himuro as brothers.png|Kagami and Himuro became brothers Alex teaching Kagami & Himuro.png|Alex teaching young Kagami and Himuro Kagami wins against Himuro anime.png|Kagami's first win against Himuro Himuro punches Kagami anime.png|Himuro punched Kagami Koganei brought back by Kagami.png|Kagami tries applying for the basketball club Scan anime.png|Kagami being scanned by Riko Kagami scan anime.png|Kagami's statistics are showing up in numbers Kagami confronts Kuroko anime.png|Kagami meets Kuroko in the basketball court at night Kagami vs Kuroko anime.png|Kagami blocks Kuroko's attempt at a throw Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Seirin's Freshmans vs Seirin's Senpais Kagami at the first match.png|Kagami's wild play during the team game Kagami triple-teamed anime.png|Kagami is triple teamed Kagami finishes the game against the second years anime.png|Kagami scores a slam dunk Kagami Maji Burger.png|Kagami ordering at Maji Burger Kuroko's promise anime.png|Kuroko makes a promise to Kagami Kagami grabs Kuroko.png|Kagami grabs Kuroko by his head Kagami on the fence.png|Kagami shouts out his goal for the year Schermafbeelding 2012-06-02 om 17.03.03.png|The message written on the fields is seen by Kagami Kise copies Kagami anime.png|Kagami's moves are being copied by Kise Kise's dunk on Kagami.png|Kagami cannot stop Kise's dunk Kise with Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kagami meets Kise Seirin High vs Kaijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High Kise is passed anime.png|Kuroko passes the basketball to Kagami Kuroko pass.png|Kagami retrieves Kuroko's pass Kagami out jumps Kise.png|Kagami manages to jump higher than Kise Steak Bomber anime.png|Kagami about to eat steaks with his team Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kagami with Kuroko in an outdoor court Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Kagami pressure defense anime.png|Kagami putting pressure on Shinkyō's defense Tanimura score.png|Kagami watches as Tanimura scores Kagami blocks Dad anime.png|Kagami effectively blocks Papa's shot Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High anime.png|Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High Seirin High vs Kinga High anime.png|Seirin High vs Kinga High Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meijō Academy Tsugawa's defense anime.png|Kagami being intimidated by Tsugawa's defense Kagami passes Tsugawa anime.png|Kagami swiftly passes by Tsugawa Kuroko foils Seiho's defense anime.png|Kagami watches as Kuroko foil's Seihō's defense Seirin vs Seiho.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Seirin High anime IH.png|Seirin High's basketball team Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami dunking.png|Kagami about to slam dunk Kuroko passingby Midorima.png|Kagami about to catch Kuroko's pass Kagami personality.png|Kagami's fiery personality Self alley-oop anime.png|Kagami's attempts to alley-oop Kagami's dunk above Otsubo.png|Kagami slam dunks during the match with Shūtoku High Hawk Eye vision.png|Kagami within Takao's field of vision Kagami blocks Midorima anime.png|Kagami blocks Midorima's shot Kuroko stops Midorima from shooting.png|Kuroko stops Midorima's last shot Kagami reaction.png|Kagami's fear over dogs Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png|Kagami runs away from Kuroko and his dog Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team ova.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Aomine dashes past Kagami.png|Kagami is stunned by Aomine's speed Aomine block.png|Aomine blocks Kagami's slam dunk Seirin High vs Too High anime.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy FormlessShot in Motion.png|Kagami attempts to block Aomine's formless shot FormlessShotAnime.png|Aomine makes another formless shot against Kagami FormlessShot.png|Kagami continuously fails to block Aomine's shots Kagami vs Aomine One on One.png|Kagami vs Aomine Seirin lose.png|Kagami and Kuroko lie on the ground in utter defeat Kiyoshi vs Kagami.png|Kagami vs Kiyoshi Seirin High vs Tokushin High anime.png|Seirin High vs Tokushin High Seirin vs. Tokushin.png|Seirin vs Tokushin Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Kagami's basketball team arrives at the beach Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg|Kagami is shocked Midorima blocks Kagami.png|Kagami is blocked by Midorima Kuroko tells Kagami Midorima's message.png|Kuroko tells Kagami Midorima's message Kagami and Tetsuya 2.png|Kagami and Tetsuya #2 at the street ball tournament Himuro and Taiga reunion.jpg|Kagami and Himuro reunite Himuro meets Kuroko.png|Himuro meets Kuroko Riko leads Seirin to Winter Cup.png|Seirin heads to Winter Cup Seirin regulars.png|Seirin ready to play against Josei High Kagami double teamed.png|Kagami is double-teamed Kagami jumps too high.png|Kagami jumps too high Kagami vs Narumi.png|Narumi faces off against Kagami Kagami's lane up.png|Kagami's lane up Kuroko helps Kagami stand up.png|Kuroko helps Kagami stand up after the game against Josei High Kuroko passes Kagami.png|Kuroko passes Kagami with his new drive Kagami blocks Midorima shot.png|Kagami blocks Midorima's shot Seirin vs Shutoku Winter cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Midorima passes the ball.png|Midorima passes the ball to Takao Seirin fight!.png|Seirin fight! Kagami and Midorima jump to get the shot.png|Midorima and Kagami go for the rebound Seirin vs Kirisaki Daiichi.png|Seirin vs Kirisaki Daīchi in the Winter Cup Kagami_about_to_punch_Hara.png|Kagami is about to punch Hara Kiyoshi's resolve.png|Kiyoshi's resolve Hanamiya steals.png|Kagami as Hanamiya steals the ball Seirin goes to Winter Cup.png|Seirin goes to Winter Cup Kagami leaves for LA.png|Kagami leaves for LA Akashi attacks Kagami with scissors.png|Akashi attacks Kagami Kagami and Aomine before the match.png|Kagami and Aomine before the match Kagami dunks first point.png|Kagami dunks Kagami vs Aomine (anime).png|Kagami vs Aomine Kagami blocks Aomine (anime).png|Kagami blocks Aomine Kagami blocks Aomine again.png|Kagami blocks Aomine's Formless shot Kuroko and Kagami outside the WC building.png|Kuroko and Kagami outside the WC building Kagami passes Aomine and scores.png|Kagami passes Aomine with Misdirection Overflow and scores Triple team vs Aomine.png|The Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team Kagami in zone Anime.png|Kagami in the Zone Aomine shoots in Zone.png|Aomine shoots his Formless Shot while in the Zone Aomine and Kagami battle in the Zone.png|Aomine and Kagami battle in the Zone Kagami shoots the last basket.png|Kagami makes the last basket Alex kisses Kagami.png|Alex kisses Kagami Naked Alex.png|Kagami sees naked Alex Kuroko cyclone pass against Yosen.png|Kuroko's cyclone pass Murasakibara blocks Kagami.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot Kagami vs Okamura.png|Kagami vs Okamura Leave it to us.png|''Leave it to us!'' Mirage shot.png|Mirage shot Kagami gives Kuroko his ring.png|Kagami gives his ring to Kuroko and asks him to throw it away Murasakibara's_defense.png|Kagami failed attempt at his new technique Kagami blocks Himuro's shot.png|Kagami blocks Himuro's shot Himuro shoots again.png|Himuro prepares to shoot again Murasakibara offense.png|Murasakibara changes to offense Kagami fails to block dunk.png|Kagami fails to block Murasakibara's dunk Murasakibara's devastating force.png|Kagami witnesses Murasakibara's devastating force Kuroko passes to Kagami.png|Kuroko passes to Kagami Kagami goes to block Himuro.png|Kagami goes to block Himuro Kagami blocks Himuro shot.png|Kagami blocks Himuro's shot Kagami blocks Murasakibara dunk again.png|Kagami blocks Murasakibara's dunk Kagami enters the Zone.png|Kagami enters the Zone Kagami fakes.png|Kagami fakes Kagami blocks Thor Hammer.png|Kagami blocks Murasakibara's Thor Hammer Kuroko passes to Kagami again.png|Kuroko passes to Kagami again Kagami scores.png|Kagami scores Kagami uses Meteor Jam.png|Kagami shoots a lane up Murasakibara & Himuro team play.png|Murasakibara's and Himuro's team play Kagami & Kiyoshi block Murasakibara.png|Kiyoshi helps Kagami block Murasakibara Kagami Meteor Jam.png|Kagami uses Meteor Jam against Murasakibara Seirin High anime full.png|Seirin High's basketball team Seirin 6th man.png|Seirin's sixth man Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep1.png|Epilogue screen 1 Epilogue ep9.PNG|Epilogue screen 9 Epilogue ep12.PNG|Epilogue screen 12 Epilogue ep15.png|Epilogue screen 15 Epilogue ep22.png|Epilogue screen 22 Epilogue ep25.png|Epilogue screen 25 Season 2 Epilogue ep1.png|Epilogue screen 26 Epilogue ep42.png|Epilogue screen 42 Epilogue ep43.png|Epilogue screen 43 Epilogue ep44.png|Epilogue screen 44 Epilogue ep47.png|Epilogue screen 47 Epilogue ep49.png|Epilogue screen 49 Kuroko no Basuke season 2 semi-roster.jpg|Seirin vs Tōō in Season 2 Let's chat.png|Kagami appearing in the special Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Kagami with glasses.png|Kagami with glasses Himuro_vs_Kagami.png|Kagami vs Himuro Kagami cut.gif|Kagami's cut Copycat.gif|Kagami experiences Kise's copycat Kuroko steal.gif|Kagami as the ball gets stolen by Kuroko Self alley-oop.gif|Kagami's self-alley-oop Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif|Kagami and Kuroko's alley-oop combination Tsugawa's defense.gif|Tsugawa defends against Kagami Cyclone pass.gif|Kagami receives Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Ignite_pass.gif|Kagami receives Kuroko's Ignite Pass Aomine streetball.gif|Kagami vs Aomine's streetball Aomine agility.gif|Kagami is passed by Aomine's agility Aomine speed.gif|Kagami is overwhelmed by Aomine's incredible speed Formless_shot.gif|Kagami is unable to stop Aomine's formless shot Secrets of the Vanishing Drive.gif|Kagami's role in the Vanishing Drive Kagami vs Aomine Zone.gif|Zone Kagami and Aomine battle Mirage_Shot.gif|Kagami unable to block Himuro's Mirage Shot Kagami's zone.gif|Kagami's Zone Lane_up.gif|Lane up Meteor Jam.gif|Meteor Jam Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|3-on-3 opponents for Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi Poll poster CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible Anibus.png|Anibus Vol.1 AnibusEX.png|Anibus EX Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- novels Anime Ad.png|Anime advertisement Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Season 1 poster Unknown.png|Season 2 poster Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Anime Kagami.png|Kagami's anime design Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami's anime design Kagami PV1.png|Kagami in the Anime's PV Kagami PV2.png|Kagami in the Anime's PV Ep1.png|Episode 1 Ep2.png|Episode 2 Ep3.png|Episode 3 Ep5.png|Episode 5 Ep6.png|Episode 6 Ep9.png|Episode 9 Ep42.png|Episode 42 Ep45.png|Episode 45 Ep49.png|Episode 49 Kagami song.png|Kagami's Character Song Kuroko and Kagami song.png|Kuroko and Kagami's Character Song Kagami and Aomine song.png|Kagami and Aomine's Character Song CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8.png|CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8 Seirin Mini Album.png|Seirin Mini Album Kagami album.png|Kagami's SOLO MINI ALBUM The other self anime version CD.png|The Other Self anime version CD cover Magical Star anime edition.png|Hengen Jizai no Magical Star anime version CD cover DVD1.png|DVD #1 DVD5.png|DVD #5 2DVD1.png|2nd Season DVD #1 2DVD7.png|2nd Season DVD #7 2DVD9.png|2nd Season DVD #9 DVD Fan Disc 2.png|Fan Disc #2 Kurobas Cup 2013.png|Kurobas Cup DVD Cover Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork KnB Match of Miracles.png|Game of Miracles Game of Miracles gameplay.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 1.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 2.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Kagami game.png|Kagami in Game of Miracles Kagami game 2.png|Kagami in Miracles to Victory Drama cd.png|Drama Theater #1 Drama cd 3.png|Drama Theater #3 Radio Show.png|Radio Show vol.1 Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 Radio Show3.png|Radio Show vol.3 Radio Show4.png|Radio Show vol.4 Radio Show5.png|Radio Show vol.5 Radio Show6.png|Radio Show vol.6 Radio Theme song single.png|Radio Show Theme Song Single KnBCBibleTKagamiConceptArt.png|Kagami's late concept as seen in Characters Bible KnBCBibleTKagami.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kagami was a '''fireman'!?''" KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter kagami.png|Kagami's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery